Love Story
by Hammsters
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about Jack and Leah that I thought of. If you haven't read The Fate of the Boys, you shouldn't read this until you do.


**Hey everybody, this is just a cute little one-shot I wrote about two characters in my fanfiction "The Fate of the Boys," cuz I'm not ready for it to end quite yet. I couldn't think of any ideas for a sequel, but I thought that this was just perfect. I hope you agree!**

I slam the door shut and flop down on the couch. I blow through my closed lips making a sound similar to a horse. It's been a long day of working at the wonderful world of Wal-mart. I can't wait to get a real job and quit that dump. The customers are so stupid! I mean, really people, is it that hard to understand that if you have a gift card for $25, you can't get a $40 season of _Supernatural_ for free! You still have to pay 15 bucks! And you can't get a refund for a movie because you didn't like it! Honestly, people seem to get dumber and dumber every single day!

Ty, my fourteen year old baby brother, and Eric, my twenty year old adopted brother, walk into the room with giant grins on their faces.

"Hey Leah?" Ty starts.

"What?"

"The arboretum is doing this weird fundraiser where they play movies every night and tonight they're showing "The Sound of Music." We were thinking that since Jack is out of town for the weekend and it's your favorite movie you might want to go with us." Eric says. I smile.

"Sure, let's go!" We get in the car and drive to the arboretum, listening to the magical music of Green Day the whole way. We're halfway through one of my personal favorites, "American Idiot" when we get there. We pull up in the parking lot and walk in. The first thing I notice is that, besides the occasional employee, there's no one there. Then I notice that my brothers are sneaking away towards the exit. "Where are you two going?" I ask.

"I just remembered, I have a date with that girl Jessica I told you about," Eric says.

"And I have a date with her hot younger sister, Alaina," Ty adds. I glare. "You can stay though." They start towards the exit again. Something seems fishy here.

"So you guys are leaving me here alone?"

"Would we do that to you? Of course you're not alone!" Ty replies.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I cry in outrage.

"Just follow the sound of music sis!" Eric calls back. The two of them break into a run and sprint out the exit.

"Oh, yea. That's real helpful." I start wandering through the arboretum. It occurs to me that I have no idea where they're showing the movie, but I'm far too stubborn to ask a worker. A habit I picked up from my boyfriend. I walk towards the gardens where the maze and the stage are. I see a giant, colorful sign reading "Leah, your search starts here." Well that's new. I walk over and see a rose tied to a piece of paper. It says, "Go through the maze," As strange as it is, I follow it's instructions and start through the winding maze of trees and bushes. I hear the guitar part of one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs, "Love Story," playing through the speakers.

I go left and right and change direction all over the place. I hear one of the best voices I've ever heard begin the lyrics of the song.

"**We were both young,  
>when I first saw you<br>I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
>You're standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air.**

**"See the lights,  
>See the party the ballgowns<br>Then I make my way through the crowd  
>And say hello<br>Little did you know,  
><strong>

**"That I was Romeo,  
>I was throwing pebbles<br>And your daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
>And you were crying on the staircase<br>Begging me please don't go" **That's not right. The song is sung from Juliet's point of view, not Romeo's! Something about that voice sounds so familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I come across another note with a rose tied to it. It reads, "If I were you, I'd turn right at the next turn." So I do.

**"And I said,  
>'Juliet meet me<br>Somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting<br>All there's left to do is run  
>I'll be the prince<br>And you'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes.'<strong>

**"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet<br>cuz we're dead if he knew  
>So close your eyes<br>Escape this town for a little while**" Where the hell have I heard this voice before. I love everything about it, but I can't seem to place it. It lures me closer and all I can think about is finding the source, Something about the voice makes me feel safe and protected and happy, but I have no idea why.

**"Cuz I was Romeo  
>You were the scarlett letter<br>and your daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>And you were crying on the staircase<br>begging me 'please don't go'**" I find another note and yet another rose. "You're _getting _so close," it reads, "Take another right up ahead." I turn right and teh voice sounds louder, stronger, closer. I feel excitement bubbling up inside me.

**"And you said  
>'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<br>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story, baby, just say yes'**

**"And you said,  
>'Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel<br>This love is difficult, but it's real  
>Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess<br>It's a love story, baby, just say yes**." I continue wandering aimlessly through the maze. Whoever re-wrote the song is really talented and so is the person singing it and the person playing the guitar. Acoustic guitars, gotta love 'em. I find another note tied to a flower, but this time, intstead of a rose, there's an emerald green carnation. The note says, "Turn right, then left, then left, then right again." There's a little side note at the bottom. "P.S. I got about halfway throught setting it up when I remembered that _carnations_ arey your favorite flower."

**"Well you got tired of waiting  
>wondering if I was ever coming around<br>Your faith in me was fading  
>When you met me on the outskirts of town<strong>

**"And you said,  
>'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come  
>Is this in my head<br>I don't know what to think,'" **I follow the instructions and come to a note scrawled in cursive on fancy green paper attached to a second green carnation. It says simply "Turn around." I do, and standing there behind me, wearing a tuxedo, smiling, strumming a guitar and singing, is my boyfriend Jack Merridew. I'm shocked beyond words. I thought he was out of town visiting his parents! _How did I not recognize the singing voice as his? Nobody in the whole world sings as beautifully as him! _He drops the guitar, reaches into his pocket, pulls out a little black box and kneels down.

**"I knelt to the ground  
>and pulled out a ring and said<br>'Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say..." <strong>He stops short just before the last word. He opens up the boc to reveal a glittering diamond ring that must have cost him a fortune. He looks up at me and I know what he's waiting for. Why he didn't finish.

"Yes."

**And that is the story of how Jack Merridew and Leah Carson got engaged. Aaaaaaaawwww sooooooooooo cute! I loved writing it, and fitting the song into Romeo's point of view was way easier than I expected. SO what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated. So do it. Now. Just click on those little blue words "Review this story" at the bottom of the page. Do it. Just do it. It'll take like two seconds out of your life.**


End file.
